Petitmoni
|associated = Morning Musume, Tanpopo, Minimoni, Coconuts Musume |members = Ichii Sayaka (1999-2000) Yasuda Kei (1999-2002) Goto Maki (1999-2002) Yoshizawa Hitomi (2000-2003) Ogawa Makoto (2002-2003) Ayaka (2002-2003) }} Petitmoni '''(プッチモニ) was the second official sub-group of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, which was active from 1999 to 2003. Petitmoni's highest selling single is "Chokotto LOVE" with 1,123,610 copies sold, while their lowest selling single is "Pittari Shitai X'mas!" with 300,320 copies sold. Members ]] First Generation *Ichii Sayaka (1999) *Yasuda Kei (1999-2002) *Goto Maki (1999-2002) Second Generation *Yoshizawa Hitomi (2000-2003) Third Generation *Ogawa Makoto (2002-2003) *Ayaka (2002-2003) History 1999-2000 On October 3rd, 1999 Tsunku announced his plan on creating a new sub-unit using members from Morning Musume. He revealed that the members will be Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka, and Goto Maki. Rumors say that the choice of members was because of Goto’s success in Morning Musume, and the fact that Yasuda and Ichii had sung a catchy song (Otome no Shinrigaku) as a duo on Morning Musume's second album. They went on to release their first single, Chokotto LOVE, which sold more than a million copies. The song was a spiritual sequel to LOVE Machine, Morning Musume's first million seller. 2001-2004 In May 2001, Ichii Sayaka graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni to pursue her education. Yoshizawa Hitomi was added to the group to replace her. Petitmoni released three more singles before releasing their only album, Zenbu! Petitmoni. The album was a collection of all their singles and coupling tracks, along with two of The★Petitmobics medleys and an original track, "Makenai Maketakunai." After Goto graduated and Yasuda's graduation was announced, the group's formation changed yet again. Coconuts Musume member Ayaka was the first non-Morning Musume member to join, along with 5th generation Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto. Yoshizawa became the new leader. This lineup never released a single, but they did release a remake of "Chokotto LOVE" (titled "Chokotto LOVE (2003 Version)") which was included in Petit Best 3. They also released a new song, titled "WOW WOW WOW," which was included in the Petit Best 4. 2013-2018 In January 2013, Yasuda and Yoshizawa briefly returned to the stage for Hello! Project's 15th anniversary tour, where Yoshizawa and members of Petitmoni V performed BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!, while Yasuda performed "Chokotto LOVE" with S/mileage. On August 8, 2018, Petitmoni reunited with Ichii, Yasuda, and Yoshizawa performing "Chokotto LOVE" during Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER. They also performed Happy Summer Wedding with Yaguchi Mari. This was Ichii's first time performing with Hello! Project in 18 years. However, the footage was not released due to Yoshizawa's subsequent arrest and scandal that led to her retiring from the entertainment industry. Discography Albums= *2002.08.21 Zenbu! Petitmoni *2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best |-|Singles= *1999.11.25 Chokotto LOVE *2000.07.26 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekou Daiseikou! *2001.02.28 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *2001.11.14 Pittari Shitai X'mas! |-|Compilation Albums= *2001.04.18 Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 |-|VHS/DVD= *2000.01.19 The Video Chokotto LOVE *2001.08.08 The★Petitmobics *2004.06.16 Petitmoni Single V Clips ① Works Photobooks *2001.04.25 Petitmoni Photobook (プッチモニ写真集) Magazines *1999/2000 GIRLPOP Hello! Project Special Petitmoni V ]] '''Petitmoni V (プッチモニV) was a Hello! Project unit, a revival group of Petitmoni. The unit was revived in 2009 alongside the other Chanpuru units. Members *Nakajima Saki *Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina History After 6 years on hiatus, Petitmoni was revived as Petitmoni V alongside various other units in 2009. The new line-up recorded "Kimi ga Iru Dake de" for Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~, and later performed a new original song, "Pira! Otome no Negai" at that year's summer concert tour. "Pira! Otome no Negai" was then featured in Petit Best 10. Petitmoni V's last performance was during the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live, after which the unit became inactive. In January 2013, Petitmoni V briefly reunited for Hello! Project's 15th anniversary tour, performing alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi. Discography ;Compilation Albums *2009.07.15 Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#5 Kimi ga Iru Dake de) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#4 Pira! Otome no Negai) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (#3 Pira! Otome no Negai) cs:Petitmoni da:Petitmoni de:Petitmoni es:Petitmoni fr:Petitmoni it:Petitmoni ja:プッチモニ Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:Revived Units Category:Sub Groups Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Mano Erina Category:1999 Units Category:Hiatus Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:C-ute Category:Morning Musume Category:Coconuts Musume Petitmoni Category:2003 Disbanded Category:2011 Disbanded